The Runaways
by WWE Addicts
Summary: Two girls are suspects in a kidnapping of 5 of the most popular WWE superstars. Little does everyone know, they have been framed. OC,Cena, Rey,Randy,Trish,Mickie,Layla


**Marilyn's POV **

"You girls better tell us where you hid the victims, or you'll be put in jail," Detective Brown yelled at me and Erica in the most annoying mad voice ever.

"We will tell you nothing.We didn't kidnap the victims you idiot and if you yell in my face again I'll bitch slap you," Erica yelled back. I rolled my eyes.I don't think there was ever a moment when Erica could keep her mouth shut when people threatened her. Detective Brown smacked her across the face leaving a big reddish mark.I glared at him and he glared back at me.There was nothing we could do, our hands were handcuffed and we were in the police headquarters inside an interrogation room .There was no way we could escape. Tears slid down my face.I couldn't believe these people thought we would kidnap WWE superstars. They are big buff wrestlers who can fight well, how could we take them hostage? They wanted to go with us and then this happened. Detective Brown was an idiot. My name is Marilyn Mattis and my best friend, the white red headed girl, is Erica McGlen.We have been accused of a crime that we didn't do, the police have it all wrong. Let me start from the beginning, a long while ago Erica and I won backstage tickets to a special RAW and Smackdown event.Of course we jumped at the opportunity and were very anxious to see our favorite superstars.We didn't expect that day to change our lives forever.

**(The past) **

"Come on Marilyn. We don't want to be late," Erica chimed as she pulled Marilyn through the door that read BACKSTAGE.The chocolate colored girl adjusted her glasses as she looked around at all the unknown superstars that not many people cared about. There was Snitsky, Goldberg, Lance Cade, and many others. Marilyn and Erica kept walking until they were in a hallway, where no one else was seen.

"I think we're lost, Erica," Marilyn stated.

"Obviously," Erica snorted. Marilyn punched her in her arm. It didn't hurt because Marilyn was pathetically weak, so Erica laughed instead.Then she punched Marilyn hard in the back.

"Ow!" The girls started cat fighting until a masculine voice interrupted their silliness.

"Whoa, calm down girls. I like a good cat fight, but yall seem too serious." The girls turned to the voice and beamed.Marilyn's eyes nearly pop out. She suddenly couldn't breath anymore. The man standing in front of her was none other than her favorite wrestler, John Cena.

"Shut your mouth." Erica glared at her friend who was truly in a daze. "Nevermind her."Erica said cool and calmly. "She's just obsessed with you in every way, shape , and form." Erica shot him a smile while Marilyn sent death glares her way.She straightened her glasses that Erica messed up when they were fighting and tried to say something but nothing came out of her mouth.

"I-I-I." _What the hell is wrong with me?_Marilyn thought to herself. She swallowed hard and took a deep breathe."I'm Marilyn and I'm your biggest fan no matter what all these other fans say."She sighed with relief. She didn't know she had that in her.

"Wow you actually did it. Bravo,"Erica said sarcastically, so Marilyn smacked her in the back of her head.

"Look bitch. If you wanna get another ass whipping just let me know."

"Hey, hey, hey.Little Miss WhiteChocolate. Slow down there. Ain't nobody gonna be fighting. Why the hell are you two back here anyways?" John looked from Erica to Marilyn who was still staring at him.

"We won backstage passes." Marilyn proudly held up her pass and showed it to John.

"Oh you guys are those girls. Everyone has been looking for you. C'mon." The girls followed John down a long hallway.John led the girls down the halls to a room where screaming and crashing could be heard from inside.The girls looked in and saw all the big named superstars with scared and annoyed expressions on their faces as a chair went flying through the air straight at Marilyn, but she couldn't dodge it in time.As the metal fold up chair hit her in the skull with a loud "Clang" Marilyn fell backwards onto the cold floor. She raised her hand to her head and rubbed the bruise tenderly.

"Oh my gawd, Marilyn," Erica exclaimed as she kneeled beside her friend. Everyone in the room looked more alarmed nowthen when Coach held the seat up and threatened to hurt someone with it. John glared at Coach, who was moving his lipsbut failed to muster a word.

"What the hell is your problem,dude?"

"I-I- It was an accident, John," Coach stuttered nervously only thinking about what would happen to him now instead of how he hurt someone. John hated Coach and this was making him even more pissed off. How could he not care about the fact that he just nearly knocked someone's lights out? John grabbed Coach by the collar and raised his fist to strike, but was stopped dead in his tracks when a familiar voice boomed.

"What the hell is going on here," Vince McMahon questioned with rage. He heard noise all the way down the halls and wondered if another fight broke out. Everyone turned their heads to Vince. "Mr. Cena, let go of Coach this instance."John did as he was told, but pushed Coach to the floor. Vince glanced down to where Coach was and just now noticed that Marilyn was covering her forehead and moaning."Oh Dear, what happened to you?" Marilyn ignored his question and tried to stand up, but almost fell down again. Mr McMahon, John, and Erica tried to help her balance. Vince repeated the question.

"A chair flew through the sky and hit me in the head. Damn! It hurts!"

"Who threw the chair?"

"Coach," everyone in the room answered. Marilyn never knew until that moment who the culprit was.

"John got mad and tried to punch me," Coach defended himself. Vince kept starring at Coach evilly. Marilyn stormed out of the room and ran to no where in particular. Concerned for her, John wanted to follow her to see if she was okay, but a hand came down on his shoulder

"Mr. Cena I would like to see you and Coach in my office right now." John groaned as he and his rival trudged after Vince. Erica was left standing by herself. All the superstars glanced at her.

**(In the random halls) **

Marilyn sat on the floor. She was humiliated in front of all those famous people and now she has nothing to show for it. She sat alone. No one else was there. Tears bubbled in her eyes as she put her head in her arms. "Are you lost darling," a sweet British voice asked with concern. Marilyn jumped at the sound. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. The voice was that of none other than Layla El, the new 2006 Diva Search winner. Sadness suddenly slipped away as if it was never there. She scanned the hall and saw that she was indeed lost.

"Yes. I was here with a friend, but then we got separated." Layla smiled warmly.

"I'd help you, but I'm lost too. My first day backstage and I already can't find my way around," she laughed.

"My name is Marilyn and I'm one of your biggest fans. I voted for you and cheered you on and everything." Marilyn held out her hand to shake, but Layla pulled her into a hug.

"Thank You. Every vote helped change my life. I only came tonight to do my debut and say stuff to the crowd, but before I do that do you wanna hang out?" Marilyn's heart skipped five beats.

"Of course!"

"The only problem is, we both are lost, but I'm sure we'll find someone to help us out with directions and we can sit in the lounge." Marilyn nodded and the ladies trotted off to a random place.

Meanwhile, Erica began to get nervous with everybody's eyes on her. She quickly turned to run out of the room and comfort her friend, but almost ran into someone.

"You're . . ."

"Rey Mysterio, I know." Rey finished for her.

"I'm Erica and I'm one of your biggest fans. I know that sounds kinda lame and everyone says it, but if you ask my friend, Marilyn.Wait. I got to go find her."Erica tried to push her way past him but he stopped her.

"Hold on there. What are you doing back here? And where did your friend go?"

"Look I know your famous and everything but if you wanna talk to me then your gonna have to do it after I find her, and no I don't know where she went."Erica ran down the hallway but there was no one in sight. "What the hell man?"Erica kicked the wall frustrated.

"Easy there." She heard a Hispanic voice.

"Where the hell could she have gone?" Erica continued to walk, but not too fast so Rey could catch up.

"Maybe she went to the lobby or something."

"I don't know if you noticed but I don't really know my way around here."

"Oh, Trust me. I noticed." Rey smirked.

**(In Vince's Office) **

"What the hell were you thinking," Vince yelled at Coach while pacing up and down the area to the left of his desk. John and Coach sat in two leather chairs that were positioned in front of Vince's desk. They felt like they were in the principal's office.

"No one takes me seriously, not even the divas. They all think I can't fight and that I'm a wimp. I got into an argument with them and out of anger picked up the chair. I didn't say I was gonna hit them with it, they just assumed I would."

"You idiot,you threw it and it hit a fan,"John yelled. Coach slumped downin his chair. Vince shook his head.

"I have no choice, but to suspend you both until further notice."

"What," the men questioned in unison. This couldn't have been happening.

"Now get out of my sight," Vince barked.

**(In lounge) **

Erica and Rey searched high and low for Marilyn, but never could find her. Erica was worried, but convinced to rest for a minute, so they went to relax in the WWE lounge. Surprisingly they found Marilyn stretched out on a coach drinking a diet Fanta. She wasn't alone."Hey Rey," Layla greeted. Erica ran over to Marilyn and smacked her.

"Ow, What was that for," Marilyn asked annoyed.

"I couldn't find you, don't run off from me again!" Marilyn kicked Erica and they started pinching each other. Layla and Rey were amused.

"Hey, didn't I tell the white chocolate to stop the violence before," John's voice joked. Erica pushed Marilyn into John. He smiled down at Marilyn happy to know she was okay. For the next hours Layla, Marilyn, Erica, Rey,andJohn talked about stupid as well as serious stuff.

"I can't believe that jerk suspended you for almost hitting Coach. He deserved it after what he did to me cause that hurt damn it!"

"Yeah, I love wrestling, but I just want to get away sometimes. I guess this is my chance."

"I know what you mean man, it's really hard doing what we do," Rey agreed.

"Why don't you all just leave for a while,"Erica suggested.

"The only way we could do that is if we were injured, dead, contract runs out, or something tragic happened," John said.

"Tragic like what?"Erica had an idea forming inside her head.

"Death of a family member, someone's in the hospital, blah, blah, blah."

"Why don't we do it? Why don't we just go away together," Erica suggested. Everyone looked at her and then busted out laughing."I'm serious guys." Everyone stopped and looked at her like she was crazy. "John can't work anyway and Rey will soon have a storyline where he is injured for about a week."Coach was sneakily listening outside about the plan Erica was making and decided to add something to it. He walked away with his cell phone attached to his ear.

"Yeah Hello, can I report a kidnaping. ...Yes, the girl's name is Erica. She disappeared with two other superstars and we know it was against their will." The fun and danger was just beginning.

**AN/Please review, so we can know what you think and if you are even reading this. Will Rey and John accept? What about Layla? What does Coach have up his sleeve? Will this result in a dangerous prank or horrible mistake? There is only one way you will know, the answer starts with an r. Guess. That's right, review! **


End file.
